


The Canary and the Hunter

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Series: Time Canary Alternate Universe [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events of episode 8, Rip comes back to rescue Sara from the League of Assassins. What he didn't count on was her pinning him to the floor, among other surfaces.</p><p>*this is an au fic based off of the bedroom scene between Rip and Sara in episode 9 of LoT but no spoilers are within*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Canary and the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the LoT fandom and as part of a series or collection, some of which may end up with a bit more smut, so please be gentle with criticism. Flames are used to roast marshmallows and waste both my time and yours so please be constructive. This is an AU fic based on the scene between Rip and Sara in episode 9 of LoT.
> 
> *this fic is dedicated to all the Time Canary shippers and my girls in the Time Canary Squad*

Rip Hunter should have known better. She was an undead assassin who had gone back to her old "family" of sorts when he had left her behind, presumably forever. He couldn't blame her for sleeping with the knife under her pillow after what she had been through.

What was surprising to him was the opulence of the room she had been given, but then again he was fairly certain that she was among the highest ranking in the League. 

He had made his way silently over to the bed, standing there and watching her as she slept for a moment, her face glowing in the soft orange light of the fire and candles, looking as peaceful as death, if it was appropriate to use such a metaphor. She was breathtakingly beautiful, he had thought that from the moment he laid eyes on her on the rooftop. He had stepped closer to the edge of the bed as he continued to stare, his hand reaching out to touch her, stroking her hair softly and lingering there on the strands a moment as he did so.

That should have been his first clue. 

Sara's eyes snapped open with a hatred shining there that he had never seen directed toward him and the knife was instantly at his throat as he whispered her name. "Its me" he whispered, which seemed to break through the blood lust just barely as her eyes squinted and she frowned. "Rip?" She said as she sat up, never really lowering the knife until he nodded and stepped away from the bedside. 

She followed, off the bed and standing in front of him as the apology instantly began to flow from his lips. Her eyes still held hurt and anger but there was something else there. "I'm so sorry it took me so long but I'm here to bring you back" he said. Her eyes flashed dangerously in the light as the words left his lips. 

That should have been his second clue. 

It took all of about fifteen seconds for her to close the distance that he had been maintaining and at first he thought all was forgiven and she was coming in to hug him. He couldn't have been more wrong as she grabbed his arm and flipped him to the floor and straddled his waist, the knife once again at his throat. That's when it dawned on him what it was he had seen besides hurt and anger and he smirked in his usual cocksure way as she pinned his arms with her knees and held the knife to the corner of his throat, just under his ear.

"You left without me, Why?" She hissed as she leaned down and stared into his face, sure that whatever he said was going to be a lie 

"I couldn't control it or stop it. Chronos had control of the ship. It wasn't on purpose" he said to her sincerely as he held her gaze. She frowned again, probably debating whether to believe him or not. He winced as he felt her knee pressing into the crook of his elbow and he yanked first one then the other arm out from under her knees as she nodded once as if she believed his words.

He reached up and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear before wrapping his long, slender fingers around the back of her neck and tugged her into a kiss, swallowing her soft gasp of surprise and hearing the sound of the knife clattering to the floor beside his ear. He breathed a sigh of relief and desire as he pulled out of the kiss and moved his lips to her jawline. "You are very important to me Sara. Very important to all of us in fact" he whispered honestly and she was fairly certain that was the closest she was going to get to Rip admitting his feelings. 

The next few minutes were spent wrestling for dominance of the kiss, Sara finally giving in when she felt Rip bite her bottom lip before he smirked at her and she felt the overwhelming urge to punch him in the face. Instead she moved her hands to the clothes he had on and she began to work them off him one layer at a time as they continued kissing. 

She had to give the man credit. For being a Time Master he could definitely kiss. 'And touch' she thought with a soft gasp as she felt his fingers touching her bare skin, unsure when exactly he had managed to work her clothes off her completely. 

She wasn't really sure how he managed it but she gasped when she found herself being maneuvered carefully off of him, both of their clothes a trail from the spot near where she had thrown him on the floor all the way to the bed but she soon felt her body once again pressed against the sheets, Rip's weight over her as he kissed and nibbled at her bare skin and a few hours later, as she laid there, still pressed against him, her head on his chest and his heart beat in her ear, she grinned wickedly. "Sara," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "I meant what I said earlier. You're very important to me....very....precious. I hope, I really hope, you know that" he whispered softly. She had to admit his tongue tied nature when it came to discussing feelings really was very endearing. 

She looked up at him to see his cheeks flaming bright red and she couldn't help the slight flush that rose to her own cheeks as her heart skipped a beat. To keep from embarrassing herself too much, she crawled back on top of him, straddling him once more, and kissed his lips deeply. "Thank you" she whispered breathlessly when she pulled away and he looked at her in confusion as she smiled but didn't say another word. 


End file.
